Outside
by Destroyer Ov Nations
Summary: The power goes out. Can the guys survive a day outside?


"I can't believe you are watching that AGAIN," Supergirl groans. "Can't you change it to the news? Clark is supposed to be on it today!"

"Shut up, you'll make me miss it," Ivy says as she watches a mind-numbingly boring plant documentary.

"But you just watched it yesterday!" Supergirl whines. "MMMMMMHHH!"

"SHUT IT the best part is coming on, I can't miss this," Ivy says.

The TV: "And after you lovingly clip the leaf place it in a-" Suddenly the TV goes off!

"NOOOOOOO!" Ivy screams. "Now I'll never know where to place the leaf clipping AAAAHH" Ivy goes on a mental breakdown rampage.

Elsewhere Hawkgirl is leaning over the computer very threateningly. "You won't outbid me this time, nuh-uh, that new belt with the new and improved mace-holder is mine! Ah-hah! Beat that bid...OOh man he beat that bid Okay if you wanna play it that way-" The computer goes off.

"NO!" Hawkgirl shouts. "NOOOO WHYYYYYYY!"

"What's wrong with you," Tigra wonders as she passes by.

Hawkgirl is winging the mouse around in anger. "Someone outbid ME! I lost the belt I really wanted that belt!"

Tigra isn't listening, she is chasing the cord of the mouse.

Upstairs Korra is having a dance party with her new radio. "Yeah this is the best party ever!"

"WOOHOO" Everyone else agrees.

Korra is singing along to the music when all of a sudden she realizes it's not playing anymore. "Huh?"

"In case anyone doesn't already know the electric is out!" Batgirl calls throughout the house. Everyone at the party is shocked.

"Do you know what this means!" Jeanette cries.

"We'll have to stop partying!" Yo-Yo says.

"We'll have to stop dancing!" Shriek says.

"We'll have to *twitch twitch* go outside..." Korra says.

"AAAAH NOOOO" Everyone scatters and runs.

**Outside nine minutes later**

"Okay everyone, I know this is scary but I'm a pro at outside stuff *twitch*" Korra says.

"What do we do, Korra?" Serena asks.

"Just don't hurt the plants!" Ivy warns everyone.

"Um..." Korra looks around. Neytiri screams in fright. "No no, I've got this." Korra looks around more frantically. "THE SLIDE," she blurts out. "Ahem, the slide, let's try the slide."

Everyone tentatively tiptoes over to the slide. They look up and up and up and up and UP to the very tippy top way up in the clouds (in their minds)

"O-okay up the luh-ladder," Korra points a shaky finger. Everyone climbs up and squeezes into the playground.

"Now go down the slide Harley," Korra orders.

"Why do I have to go first?" Harley whines.

"Cuz you're the closest one."

Harley turns to the terrible slide of terror. "I've been on much bigger slides than this, you know," she says nervously.

"Just go down the slide," Cheetah says annoyed.

"This slides only like a thousand pencils long," Harley says, ignoring Cheetah.

"Why are you measuring in pencils?!"

Harley gives Cheetah a look. "Don't question my life choices!"

Cheetah pushes Harley over the edge of the slide. Starfire faints. Everyone else panics and they all tumble down the slide in a pile.

"That was really scary!" Gabrielle cries.

"Okay next, *twitch* the trampoline," Korra says.

Everyone limps over to the huge daunting trampoline that will surely suck them all in and never let them go and suffocate them to death. Once they are all on it they just stand there in fear.

Arachne takes a step. The trampoline wibbles and wobbles and everyone goes flinging all over the place and all over each other and then Maleficent is thrown over the net and splats on the ground.

"WOMAN OVERBOARD!" Wonder Woman yells as her face is dragged across the trampoline.

"I wanna get off! WAAAH!" Supergirl cries.

"Okay! Okay! Lets get off!" Korra says.

They try to get off. "I can't!" Shriek frantically screams.

Jeanette flings through a hole in the net. "I'm free!"

Yo-Yo tries to squeeze through the same hole but she gets her head stuck. Xena smashes into the net and it rips off. Everyone slams onto the ground. They lay there in shock for six minutes.

Korra tries to get up but finally settles for simply not. "That was fun," she says really lamely.

Batgirl smacks Korra. "No it wasn't, I nearly died!"

They are all huddled in a group. "Now what, Korra?" Hawkgirl asks.

Korra's eyes land on the dreaded tire swing. Everyone crawls over to it.

Xena pokes it and it swings a little. "How do you work this thing?"

"I'll demonstrate," Korra offers hesitantly. She gets on the tire swing. "Someone push me."

Yo-Yo charges toward it. "NOT TOO HARD!" Korra shrieks but it is too late. The tire swing flys and rams into Ivy. Korra flings out of it and they both fall into the pond.

Neytiri is so suprised she doesn't see the tire swing coming right at her. Tigra makes a heroic attempt to save her but it just hits both of them and they fall backwards into the only hard rocky spot in the yard.

"Abort ABORT AHHH!" Starfire shoots the tire swing with a laser bolt and it falls off the tree and starts rolling around.

"AAAH RUN! BY THE GODS!" Gabrielle is trampled by the rolling tire. Serena is getting dragged along behind it by the rope. The tire is rolling toward a ditch.

"AH where'd that ditch come from!" Supergirl calls out from a tree.

Wonder Woman lassoes Serena and tries to pull her back but the tire is now dragging both of them toward the bottomless pit.

"Oh, now it's a bottomless pit!" Supergirl announces.

Xena wildly throws her chakram and pops the tire. Wonder Woman and Serena are saved!

A wet Korra emerges from the pond. "Okay that didn't go as planned. Let's try something less scary." Korra looks around.

"But everything is scary!" Harley cries out. There is a tire mark on her face.

"Not baseball, right? Let's do baseball," Korra suggests.

"What's baseball?" Maleficent asks.

"I don't know but I saw it on TV so I know how to play it now," Korra answers.

Everyone drags themselves over to the shed to get the baseball stuff.

"I'll throw the ball and you all try to hit it with the bat okay?" Korra says. She throws the ball.

Everyone tries to hit it all at once and end up hitting each other. The ball bounces off Cheetah's head and flies back at Korra. She gets smacked in the eye and crumples to the ground.

Three minutes later everyone realizes and stops trying to hit the ball. "OH NO! Korra's dead!" Jeanette cries.

"What will we do?" Arachne says.

"We can't survive without her!" Shriek says.

"NOOOO!" Serena breaks down and cries.

Korra rises.

"KORRA OMG you're alive we thought we were gonna die," Batgirl says.

"Okay no more baseball. How about we just draw on the sidewalk with chalk," Korra says.

"Or we could garden. I'm gonna go garden instead," Ivy says,

"No Ivy! We have to stick together or you'll get lost out here forever!" Supergirl says.

They eventually make their way over to the garage to get the chalk. They barely make it to the sidewalk. They start to draw on it with the chalk.

"I got some in my ear!" Tigra exclaims.

"I got some in my nose!" Gabrielle says.

"I got some in my eye!" Starfire says.

"Everyone calm down," Korra says. "Just direct the chalk toward the sidewalk and- NO don't EAT it what are you DOING!" Korra removes the chalk from Yo-Yo's mouth.

"Everyone just put the chalk down this is way too dangerous," Korra says. They do.

"It's really dark out now," Wonder Woman notices.

"Maybe we should go back inside?" Maleficent says.

"But what would we do in there?" Serena asks.

They all look puzzled. Then they turn to Korra for guidance.

Korra twitches. "Um we could... *twitch* play a... a... *twitch* CARD GAME!"

*Horrified gasp from everyone*


End file.
